Winter's Pumpkin
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: Hallow, the Spirt of Halloween is working hard for Halloween in a week. But things NEVER go right for her. With the new guy in town who wants to finish what Pitch started. Hallow fights to reclaim her memory and old friends. But Hallow is hiding something about the new bad guy, but what! Follow Hallow, Jack and the other Guardians in one CRAZY fight for the world. Jack Frost X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend did the editing. But if you see anything wrong please do tell and I'll fix it...some time~ ^_^ll**

**What Hallow's wearing. Just take out the spaces and add "." then "com/" after ****polyvore but before ana. Then take out the ****spaces. *sighs*** If it dose not work just PM me.

**www. polyvore ana / set?id = 66994998#stream_ box**

**Winter's Pumpkin**

**Chapter 1: WHAT?!**

In Romania, off high on a mountain there is an old castles. And in that castle there is a young, or young looking girl working hard to make Halloween good. This girl was called many names such as, the Spirit of Fall or Autumn even O' Hallows Eve. How ever it had been a long time, she changed, her name changed. People now call her Halloween or Fall. But she likes to be call Hallow. Sadly people don't think she's even real. But she keeps moving on. "NOOO!" She yelled has one of the zombie's was moving the pumpkins up and over to the transporter. "THAT DOES NOT GO THERE!" running over to the zombie garbing the pumpkins. " They go over there!" She said placing the pumpkins down on some that where ready to be shipped out. Sighing Hallow walked back up her office/room and marked another day off the calendar. "A week left she finish everything for Halloween..."

"Ahhh- ha-ahhhh!" Said one of the zombies.

"WHAT?!" Hallow ripped the poor zombies head off and throw it out the window as she stormed out the door. "LEN?!" she yelled. A cat jumped down from it's sleeping place and looked at Hallow. "Watch over the place wail I'm gone. North has asked for me to meet up with him, Ok?" the cat nodded and changed into a 8 year old boy with brown hair and gold eyes. Hallow gave him the book she had been holding and walked off getting her broom and flow to the meeting at North's place.

**A/N: So what do you think so fair? Anyways, the castle I am good off of is Peles Castle. It's near Sinaia, in Prahova County, Romania, on an existing medieval route linking Transylvania and Wallachia, built between 1873 and 1914. Its inauguration was held in 1883. *Loves Romanian History*..._...anyways, please Read and Review! It's makes me happy to know what you think...But flames are not welcome~**

**Thank you **

** -Mercy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My friend did the editing. But if you see anything wrong please do tell and I'll fix it...some time~ ^_^ll**

**Winter's Pumpkin**

**Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times**

"North for the last time I will NOT become a Guardian!" Hallow yelled at North.

"But Man and Moon say you are!" he yelled back.

"I don't give a shi-"

"HALLOW!" Tooth yelled at Hallow.

"What, you all know I have a bad mouth, gosh."

"Hallow, you like seeing the happy faces on the kids right?" Hallow nodded. "Then why do you not want to become a Guardian?"

"I don't want to for 2 reasons. 1, I don't want o hang around all of you. And two, It's just not my thing." Hallow dropped to the floor and started to playing with a leaf that had been in her hair.

"Hallow, please!" _'God, do they ever give up?' _Hallow asked her self.

"I'll say it for the it time. NO!"

"Hallow, please, will you just think about it?"

"Will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"Ok then, I will~" Hallow smiled. "Now North, is that all you wanted from me?" North nodded yes, but had a look on his face thinking he forgot something. How ever Hallow did not see this. "Ok...WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?! I HAVE HALLOWEEN IN A WEEK!" They all jumped and backed away from the now angered Fall Spirit. "PLUS I'M BEHIND RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHH! I SHOULD KILL YOUR (*&^%$#%^&*&^%$#$%^&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*(&^%$# $%^&* BIG FAT A*S THAT'S WHAT!" Sand Man look like he had just seen the devil or something. **(A/N: But for all we know he could have. XD) **"I LEAVING!" Hallow turned but stopped. "AND IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN I WILL *&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^& UP YOUR *&^%$%^&*(*&^ SO *&^%^&*(*& BAD-"

"Wow, that's some mouth you've got there." A voice chuckled. Hallow's head snapped up to see nun other then-

"Jack Frost." yes, it was Jack Frost. The person Hallow hated the most. "Come to make all my leafs die faster?"

"No, not yet." Jack smirked. "Anyways, I always knew you had a bit of a mouth on you, but I never knew it was that bad." Then something hit Jack.

"Wow, they really are really white." Jack's hand shot up to his cheek and stared at Hallow as she held two of his teeth in her hand. "Hey Tooth, Happy Halloween and early Christmas!" Hallow throw the teeth to Tooth. Jack stared at her with a blank face. _'Oh so we are starting that again. Well, I wont play fair if your not.' _Jack thought to him self as he watch Hallow walk away. A smirk came to his face. "Just like old times~"

**A/N: I'm not to happy with how this chapter came out. *sighs* Oh well. Please Read and Review! It Means a lot to me! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's like 4am and I can't sleep. So why not so the next chapter on ALL my fanfiction...most likely not going to happen...But I can try~**

** My friend did the editing. But if you see anything wrong please do tell and I'll fix it...some time~ ^_^ll**

**ANYWAYS!**

**To Guest: I can see Tooth swooning at Jack's teeth too!**

**To Tayler Snape13: Thank you, I'm happy you like it! ^_^**

**To AesirSecrets: Lol, you made me jump up and down. I love Romania a lot, I'm work on doing EVERYTHING, Romanian! My BFF is full blood Romanian! Anyways, thank you I'm Happy you like it!**

**Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me!**

** Winter's Pumpkin**

** Chapter 3: Dem Gummy Worms!**

Wail the fight was going on at North's place. Some where deep under ground, a dark force was making it's first move.

** -Back to Hallow-**

Sighing, Hallow made her way throw her castle and up to her room. Throwing her self on her bed pulling a pillow over her face and scramming. Len, who had just popped into the door was stared at her with a blank face. Once Hallow stopped scramming Len walked over to her and gave the book back and walked off becoming a cat again. Hallow looked down at the note on the top of the book that said, _'50 bags of gummy worms got pushed down in the fire pit. Also, the zombies moved the pumpkins again.'_

_-Len'_

Thinking to her self. _ 'Why does Len not just tell me this stuff? I'm starting to think he can't talk.' _then something clicked in her head. "THE GUMMY WORMES!" Jumping up and out of her bed run out onto the stairs she yell, "EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" They just _'dropped'_ everything and looked at Hallow. "WE NEED TO MAKE UP FOR LOSE TIME! IF YOU DON'T FINSH WHAT YOUR DOING IN THE NEXT 10 HOURS, NO, I REPAT NO, GRAVEYARD PUDDING TONIGHT OR EVER!" Everybody that had dropped what they where doing was now moving so fast you could not even see them. And this is zombies we are talking about!

** A/N: CLIFFY!...Kinda. Anyways, I should have the next chapter up tonight! So keep a look out. And thank you for reading and reviewing! I was freaking out! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said, here's chapter 4. Tho it is not night it's like 1:50am right now. Oh well~**

**My friend did the editing. But if you see anything wrong please do tell and I'll fix it...some time.**

**Chapter 3: The First Move!**

Today was like any other day for Hallow. Wake up, take a shower, Brush her hair and teeth, get something to eat, and make shore the zombies have not got everything messed up. After all that, it's out to change the colors on the leafs again. But there's just one little problem, her staff was gone. All that was left was a small note,

_'My dear Hallow,_

_I have made the first move this time on your little war again. By the way, please tell Tooth to get me back me teeth! She said she could fix them, but she wont give them back!_

_Your old and new pain in the back_

_-Jack Frost_

_P.S. Good luck changing the leaf's today! Haha~'_

Hallow's face turned red with anger. She did not need this. If Halloween was not a week away, if wouldn't be as bad. But Halloween **_was_** a week away. Storming off throwing the note in the fire pit. "LEN I'M GOING OUT!" she yelled walking throw the some of the zombies that where to slow or to stupid to move out of her way. They all got there heads ripped off and thrown somewhere. _'Jack Frost you are a dead Winter Spirit when I find you!' _Hallow thought walking out of the castle and into the town not to fair away. Hallow started to look for someone. Finding her target; she garbed his ear and dragged him into an ally. "OK CUPID SPILL IT!"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU LET JACK FROST IN TO MY CASLE!" The poor Love Spirit was shaking so bad. "TELL ME!" Hallow yelled her eye's going blood red along with her hair black.

"Ok, ok, You don't have to go Dark Ages on me! Your already scary." he mumbled as her eyes went back to there red/yellow colorer as did her hair. "I did let him in, but he said he would leave Valentines Day alone this year! You can't blame me, it's hard to do my job that day if he's made it snow so bad the the humans don't come out!"

"Yah well he took my staff! So now I can't even go find him and get it back!"

"Here, take this, it will help you get to North's place. He can most likely tell you where Jack is." Cupid said holding out one of his small arrows. You just stared at him. "It's got wings in it."

"oh, ok." Hallow took the arrow and started to walk off. But not before hearing Cupid say something. Hallow's head snapped back to him and punched him hard making him fly into the wail on the other side. "I am NOT like Pitch. I NEVER dated him! And I NEVER scared the kids for the fun of it to get power!" Hallow yelled as the ally got darker.

"That might be true. But you where in the Dark Trio at one point and time. That's something you can't change." Cupid said before flying away. Standing there, Hallow started to shake, not in anger, but in fear. He was right, she had be in the Dark Trio, someone who like the feeling of people scramming in pain, someone who liked seeing there scared faces in the _face of death_. But she was not like that now, or was she. Eye's going wide as her fingers found there way to her now wet face. She was crying. Something she had not done in a long time. Shaking her head, getting a good grip on the arrow she flow to North's place.

**A/N: I'm and REALLY happy with how this chapter came out! Anyways, Hallow has another name from the Dark Ages! Can anyone guess it? The clue was at the end of the chapter. Good Luck!**

**Also. Please read and review! **

**I should have the next chapter out later today! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know, I said I would have this chapter up last night. Sorry! Anyways, in this chapter my good friend Clover, is letting my put her OC in! ^_^ THANK YOU! She also gave me the name for the bad guy! YAY!**

** My other friend did the editing like always. If you see something wrong, just tell me, I'll pix it some time ^_^lll**

**Winter's Pumpkin**

**Chapter 5: Past Friends**

Off watching Hallow walk into North's work shop. Something dark was moving. "North?!" Hallow called out as she opened the door, only for something to shader.

"Nooo!" North cried. It was a train made of ice. "That's the 3rd one." He sighed sitting back down. "What can I do for you Hallow?"

"Um~ I'm looking for Jack, he took my staff." She replied walking over the elf's that where cleaning up the now broken ice train.

"Oh, I think he went back to Burgess to see Jamie."

"Who?"

"Jamie, Jack's first believer." Hallow looked a little sad. Even Jack now had believers.

"Ok thanks~" Hallow walked out with Cupid's arrow in hand. "So Jack dose have believers. I wonder what it's like?" Hallow thought wail flying to Burgess.

**-Line Brake Cos Jack Frost is SEXY!-**

"Jack, where did you get that staff?" Jamie ask Jack who was holding Hallow's staff looking it over.

"From a friend. You see she's not to happy with me right now. So I took it, but i have a feeling that she'll show her face soon." Jamie just stared.

"You stole it?"

"No, took, and anyways, I don't want to die anytime soon-"

"That's Hallow's staff!" Jack looked up at the fairy on Jamie's shoulder. "She's going to kill you."

"Viviana, it's been a wail." Jack smiled.

"Jack who are you talking to?" Jamie asked.

"Viviana, she a fairy this gives wishes to people." Jamie looked shocked.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to be mean!"Jamie replied to the fairy he could not see, yet.

"She said it was ok. Now how about a snow ball-" But jack was cute off by something, or someone.

"JACK FROST YOU ARE DEAD!?" Hallow yelled run at him with a riffle in her hand. Jack's eye's went wide, grabbing Jamie jumping out of the way. Jamie had no clue what was going on, till the wind blow hard. Seeing long blond hair with red/pink tips and a weird hat. She stopped and pointed the gun at Jack.

"You wouldn't shot at me." Jack chuckled, till Hallow shot right past his head. Getting stiff, "Ok you would." he said.

"Jack you have till 3 to give me my staff! 1, 2, 3-" Jack flow away. Hallow was more then ticked off, she was just plane pissed off. "JACK!" Running after him getting a pond, Jack stopped right in the middle. Hallow glared, but if you looked in her eyes you could see she was scared.

**-Flash back-**

_"Come on Hallow don't be so scared!" Gyrim called out to her form the frozen pond._

_"Gyrim I don't think this is smart!" she yelled back. "The ice, there's no way it's still safe to walk on!"_

_"Don't be so scared." Gyrim walked over to her grabbing her hand smiling. "I thought it was you who said, there must be no fear only on the brave. The imagination takes over and life is free." He stared at her._

_Hallow smiled, "You were listening to me, that's a first." she giggled walking out onto the ice and past Gyrim. "Let life goes on, but never let you're imagination vanish, for it will help you in more times then ever. Realty is a lie in the eye's of believers. And dreams and imagination in the eye's of the nun-believers is realty. For they will never live life to it's fullest!" She turned bad to Gyrim, who looked at her sad. Hallow's eye's got wide as Gyrim hit the ice one last time. "WHA- GYRIM?!" That was the last thing Hallow saw, was Gyrim hitting the ice with his ax, making her fall in and die. She tried to swim up but the water had already re-froze. Losing her breath she sank to the bottom of the pond. Thinking that when she died she would be with her friends, her real friends, her imagineer friends. 'Len.' That was Hallow's last thought. Everyone in the small town, never saw Hallow or Gyrim again._

-**End Of Flash Back-**

Hallow had no memories of her past, she could sometimes see something, but only small parts. Shaking it off she walked on to the ice getting closer to Jack. "Jack just give it back to me. I really don't have time for this!" Just as jack was about to say something, he was cut off.

"Wow, this feels really weird. Doesn't now Hallow?" Hallow snapped around to see...

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Please R&R it makes me so happy! ^_^ Thank you and HAPPPY NEW YEAR 2013!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to try to update everyday~...So um yah. **

**Anyways, edited by my friend, see something wrong, tell me, I'll fix it some time ^_^ll**

**_Last Time!_**

**_"Jack just give it back to me. I really don't have time for this!" Just as Jack was about to say something, he was cut off._**

**_"Wow, this feels really weird. Doesn't now Hallow?" Hallow snapped around to see..._**

**Chapter 6: Do I Know You?**

"Wow, this feels really weird. Doesn't now Hallow?" Hallow snapped around to see Gyrim. "Awww, your still cute as every, but yet still, very deadly." his eye's, staring at the gun. "I've missed you know. Still giving speeches on imagination are we?" He asked. Hallow stared at him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked back.

"no-no, I can't tell you that just yet. You need to find out for your self." Gyrim pointed at her. Hallow just looked so lost. Gyrim smirked at the look on her face then looked past her at Jack, Jamie, and the small fairy sitting on Jamie's shoulder. "Ah, Jack Frost and the little fairy that gives wishes." Gyrim chuckled. Jack glared at him, _'Something off here, who is he and how dose he know Hallow?' _Jack asked him self. "It's a shame your not needed in this plane."

"Wha-?" Gyrim shot some kind of black lighting at Jack. Grabbing Jamie once more, jumping out of the way. Jack landed in the frost, "Jamie stay here, ok?" Jamie nodded and watch as Jack went back over to Hallow. "Here, your going to need it." handing Hallow back her staff. Gyrim watched from the sky shooting the lighting stuff down at them. Hallow vanished from the pond, making her self blend in with the surroundings. Coming up behind him she took the sharp end of her staff and stabbed Gyrim in the back. Right when Hallow pulled it out and dropped form he sky Jack shot ice at him. The chunk of ice dropped to the ground. Looking in the ice just to see that he was gone, only a small pice of clothes was left.

"Where did he go? And who is he?" Jack thought out loud.

"Don't know." that was all Hallow said.

"Jack!" Jamie came running up to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"Don't know, I don't even know who he was." Jack told Jamie.

"Who was?" Jamie, not had seen Gyrim. Jamie's eye's move to look past Jack at Hallow. "Hallow, the spirit of Halloween and Fall, right?" Jamie asked Hallow.

"That's right." she smiled at him. "Hallow Lee Knight."

**A/N: Sorry I'm not real good with fight, other then I'm just to lazy to do them..._ BUT I'm so happy right now! **

**I found out I have 50 subscribers on youtube**

**I find my hoodie for my Jack Frost cosplay**

**I MIGHT GET IT TOMORROW! **

**Anyways, Please R&R It means a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Edited by my friend, see something wrong, tell me, I'll fix it some time ^_^ll**

**To GiraffePanda2: Thank you I'm happy you like it!**

**To FairyWhisper: lol thank you! BUt things might just be changing soon. You never know with me ^_^ Anyways, I'm happy you like it!**

**Chapter 7: Thinking of The Past.**

Hallow and Jack said good night to Jamie. Hallow flow up into a tree Jack not to fair behind her. "Hallow?"

"Hmm?"

"That guy, from today. How do you know him?" Hallow cracked an eye open and stared at Jack.

"That's the thing, I don't, or I don't think I do." this time it was Jack's turn to stare. Hallow sighed, "There's gaps in my memory, I have flashes of things, but that's it. I mean there are somethings the I can see clear as day, but the others..."

"Ok, well what do you know?"

"Well, I was born in the town where my castes sits. My father is a little blurry. I think my mom died when I was little. I know I had to very good friends. Oh, and I would come here to America with my dad. To this town. He was a trader on the market." thinking for a bit she started talking again. "As for how I died, it's a bit of a mix up."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, I have many memories of me dying. I just don't know which one is real." Hallow looked down at her lap. "But I was always running around getting into trouble, and with to gaps I guess some of them could look like I died in them. I just wish I knew which one was real." Jack sat down by her looking at the leafs.

"Well, we could always ask Tooth if you could see you're teeth from when you where human." Jack stated, but Hallow never heard it. She had fallen asleep with her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack blushed a little but gave a smile and picked her up flying back to her home.

**A/N: Sorry it's not long and I've been working this one for weeks! *emo corner* BUt moving on!**

** I got my hoodie and finished painting it! I'm also going to cosplay Jack at MomoCon (If noting comes up) and AWA! Anyways, MomoCon is like in less than 2 months! YAY! I'm doing panels and CMVs, Oh and Trolling some of my friends ^_^ **

**I also lost a** **subscriber on youtube Q_Q so I'm back to 49! But I'm just happy people like my videos.**

**Anyways, right now I can only hear out of one ear T_T It's a pain. **

**So, Um I'll be going into town soon and Jack Frost! And some time Loki.**

**Also, you may not see me for a bit. I think I'm going to Alabama sometime. But I don't know. I've got some other ideas for RotG fanfiction. I posted one a week ago called, "Do You Believe?"**

**Jamie trys to get his sister to believe in Jack and others. But she's hiding something.**

**I'm working on another I'll most likely post when this one id done.**

**NOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT!**

**Hallow: Do it or else... *holds up gun***

**Pitch: When am I ever going to be this T_T**

**Me: SHUT UP PITCH! YOU'RE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...I think~ _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Knight In Shining Armor.**

"Hallowhen!" a boy with black hair and brown eye's yelled running up to Hallowhen.

"Oh, hi Pitch." Hallowhen said walking back down the street with her long blond hair flowing behind her.

"So, Hallow, are you going to the Shooting Star thing tonight?" Pitch asked.

"Da, I can't wait!" she said running in front of Pitch and started walking backwards smiling at him. Pitch blushed a little. "I'm guessing you're going, da?" doing a her mother's Russian accent. Pitch only blushed more. Not trusting his voice he only nodded giving a smile back. Hallow turned back around looking in the shop windows. "I wonder if Gyrim will be there tonight?"

"Don't know." Pitch's face went blank at the thought of Gyrim coming around Hallow. Gyrim had tried to kill Hallow last winter. If Pitch had not seen Hallow fall in the pond and Gyrim walking away with the ax, Hallow would be dead right now. That made him shiver. Losing Hallow would be like losing his heart. It turned out someone had used some new kind of drug on Gyrim. Hallow had no clue it had even happened. When she had fallen throw the ice, she forgot everything that happened. Even though Gyrim had been drugged, Pitch still never was the same around him. Gyrim knew that Pitch did not trust him, but they stayed friends for Hallow. "Pitch, come look at this!" snapping out of his thoughts, Pitch ran over to where Hallow was. "There so cute!" she had been looking at the kittens that where for sale. "It's a shame I can't get one."

"If you could get one, which one?" he asked.

"That one." Hallow pointed to a black one with just a little brown and yellow eye's. "Makes me think of you, just with yellow eye's." Hallow giggled.

"hmm~ me with yellow eye's. I think I'd look nice with yellow eye's." Hallow only giggled more at the face Pitch was making. "What?"

Hallow looked back up at him. "You really are my knight in shining armor." Pitch blushed a hard red.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I hope the next one is longer! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

GiraffePanda2: Oh but there's more cute and funny to come! Hell I might even make Pitch go OOC sometime! Did that in a RP a wail back. Pitch, a 4 year old, Hallow, and a tea party!

**Chapter 9: Shooting Star!**

"Come on we're going to be late!" Hallow whined pulling Pitch be hid her. "I want to get a good place to see it!" Hallow had her hair down with the end and sides braided. One of her nicer dresses that was a shining green to match her eye's.

"I'm coming I'm coming, you don't have to rip my arm off you know." 'But you're so sloooow." Pitch could only sigh at the girl.

"Pitch look!" Hallow pointed up to the sky as the star show started.

"Hallow?"

"Hmm?" she looked back at Pitch and smiled.

"I- um- a- here..." Pitch handed her a box with what looked like holes on the top of it. Hallow stared at Pitch like he had gone crazy. "Open it." Hallow looked back at the box and un-tied it pulling the lid off. A small head black head with yellow eye's popped looking around. Hallow smile got bigger. She lend over to him kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Pitch." Pitch's face could put a Spaniard's tomatoes to shame after she had kissed his cheek. _'Good thing is night right now...'_ Pitch thought to him self.

**-Line Brake-**

Hallow sat up in her room rubbing her eye's. "That was one weird dream..." sitting there for a bit trying to remember what had happened the day before. She fell back into her bed, only to get a big pain in the back's voice.

"Sun shine Princess!"

**A/N: Ok so can anyone guess the name of the cat? It's in the first chapter of what his name is. Anyways, the last 1 chapter where a look into Hallow past as a human. Something big is going to happen soon. As to what? I don't even know! XD I'm just doing is as I go~**

**Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so I'm using parts from an RP I had with Clover sometime last week. Anyways, I can't believe it! This is my FIRST fanfiction to make it to 10 CHAPTERS!**

** To GiraffePanda2: Yap, it's Len!**

**Chapter 10: Hide and Seek!**

She fell back into her bed, only to get a big pain in the back's voice. "Rise and shine Princess!" Hallow's eye's snapped open and jump out of her bed looking out the window. "JACK FROST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOME"

"Hey, I'm just giving the kids a snow day!" Jack replied smiling. Oh how Hallow wanted to rip that smiling off his face.

Hallow's eye twhiched. "Cur~" She mumbled in Romanian laying down again.

"Hey, I worked hard on this snow! At least come and see!"

"No, I'm sleepy and I don- WAIT SNOW?!" Hallow sat up again. "IT NOT WINTER YOU CUR! IT'S FALL AND I'M NOT IN THE MOUTONS!"

"Oops, my bad." Jack scratched the back of his neck not looking at her. When he did tho she was gone. Flying silently into her room only to see that she was back in bed asleep. "She really was sleepy after all." Jack knelt in front of her face, so when she woke up, she'd scream. Hallow mumbled in her sleep "De ce e așa de drăguț? Ea ma face sa ma nebun...(1)"

He covered his mouth and he laughed silently. "Hallow~"

Her face scrunched up "Nu bunny Nu-l voi spune!(2)"

Jack just couldn't keep quiet. He brust out laughing on the floor. "Th-This is RICH!" But then she started to cry and shake. Jack sat up and tilted his head. "Hallow...?" He crawled over to her and gently wiped a tear away. Hallow waking up from her dream, or really night were. Stared at Jack with her yellow red eye's. "Don't you dare come never me!" she backed up into the headboard. "You have NO right to even be in my house!" she yelled crying more. "You are a cur that just wont go away!" curling up into a ball she cried. Jack blinked and sat next to Hallow on the bed, gently stroking her blond hair.

"Just calm down, Hallow, it'll be okay..." He said quietly, wiping another tear away.

"Aș vrea să fiu mort...(3)" She mumbled.

"Whatever that means, okay..."

She stared at him, "You need to get a book on Romanian before you say something like to something I just said." she giggled a little tears still on her face.

"Well how should I know? I was born in America." He said, staring down at his staff.

Hallow laid back down under the covers rubbing her eye's. "I really hate you know?"

"I know, but hey, what did you say just now?"

"I'm not going to still you want I said. You'd yell at me~"

"Why would I do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

She glanced back at him with one eye open. "Of what I said."

"Well, what'd you say?" He said, waving his hand so she'd say.

Pulling the covers over her head she replied. "I wish I was dead."

"Technically you already are..." He joked, rolling his eyes. "But you shouldn't wish that. I promise I'll be here for you." He smiled softly.

"Du-te la dracu(4) 'Jack" She mumbled, then looked up at him. "That's not funny." she gave him a blank look but then hugged him. "Thank you." He gasped a bit at the sudden contact. He wasn't used to hugs, or any touch for that matter.

"Y-You...You're welcome..."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek be for running over to the dresser and getting out her clothes. "You know, I still hate you." she said before running to the bathroom and changing.

"...I still hate you too..?" He mumbled, still in shock from the kiss and hug. Hallow was giggling so bad in her head was hurting.

"NOW!" she said standing in the doorway. "You like fun right?" Hallow smirked before running to the window and jumping out making look like she was going to die if she hit the ground. Jack blinked and jumped out the window after her. He caught her and gently floated down to the ground.

"What was that for..?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you really did care if I died or not." smirking she called her staff and was now floating not to fair away from Jack. Laying back on her staff as if it where a bed or something. "It would seem you do~"

"Well, of course I would..." Jack just stared and thought. _'There's no way this is the same Hallow I was just talking to.'_

Hallow giggled, "Now, lets play hide -she vanished from his sight- And seek" she said by his ear before vanishing again. Jack laughed and gripped his staff tightly.

"Oh, this isn't fair.."

"And why not." her voice rang out from all around him.

"Because I'm only Jack Frost!" He chuckled and turned in a circle, looking for the girl.

"And what's so bad about that?" She called out again.

"You're way too good at this game..." He sighed and just kind of gave up at that point, flying over to a nearby tree to sit in it and watch the people walk by.

"Aww" Hallow came out and was hanging upside down in fort of him. "I really wanted to play hid and seek." she pouted.

"Yeah, well, I'm not good at it..." He mumbled, staring off at the town quietly.

Hallow sighed, "The only other person that would ever play it with my was Pitch. Oh well~" Jumping down below the tree she started to walk into the town. Jack leaned on a branch and sighed, tears rimming his eyes as he remembered how his sister would pester him to play hide and seek with him. He laughed faintly.

**A/N: Ok so I used most of the RP at the end. But I could not come up with any ideas. **

**Anyways, TRANSLATIONS!**

**Cur - Ass in Romanian**

**Why is he so cute? It makes me crazy!**

**No, no, Bunny I will not tell him that I love him!**

**I wish I was dead...**

**Go to hell Jack...**

**READ AND REVIEW I POST FASTER!...If you couldn't tell~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, so, I need names for Hallow's Mother, Father, big Brother, and little sister and brother. I've got some names right now. But anyways.**

**_Little fact on Hallow:_**

**_Hallow's Mother is Russian and her Father is Romanian._**

**Chapter 11: Promise Me...**

Hallow was walking down the street of the small town the was not to fair from her castles. "I'm so bored." and that she was.

"You, bored, this is something new." a dark voice called out behind her. "And I thought I had seen it all." Hallow turned around to see Pitch.

"Pitch, I thought you're Nightmares dragged you down into a pit." Pitch only chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" he stopped and looked at her and frowned.

"Hallow, don't go anywhere near this Gyrim, you have to promise me that, ok?" Hallow no clue what was going on. Pitch on the other hand knew full well what Gyrim wanted, and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"And why do you care what I do? You never have before." Pitch just stared at her.

"Just promise me, you wont go near him." Hallow sighed, knowing she'd never get him to tell. Well she could but hated having to go that fair. She wanted to but nice, not go back to what she was in the Dark Ages.

"Fine, but I don't see why you care." That was the last thing she said before walking off. Pitch stud there was people and kids stared to walk throw him.

**A/N: Really short I know and I'm sorry! The next one will have more action in it and Gyrim comes back...I think...I don't really even know what I'm doing XD **

**Sorry I know more Pitch~ But he plays a BIG part in Hallow's past.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: More Dreams...**

_"Hallowhen, you are loved, don't ever forget that" a woman with pail blond hair and skin held Hallow. Tears ran down her face. "Now go, run and what ever you do, don't look back." the woman kissed Hallow's forehead, before pushing Hallow away and standing up. _

_"But Mama!" Hallow cried._

_"GO!" _

Hallow sat up in her bed. Taking a breath as she saw Jack walk in.

"You ok?" he asked. Hallow only nodded and got up getting ready for the day. Walking out the bed room door and down the stairs.

**-Time Skip-**

Jack just watched Hallow for most of the day. "Len!" she called out. Len jumped down from his sleeping place and walked past Jack. When he got to Hallow he turned into his human form. "Can you take this to Night for me?" Len nodded and took the note and walked off. Hallow sighed, trying to figure out what was up with her dreams. "Hey, Jack, I'm going to go see Sandy. Len's gone, can you watch the place wail I'm gone?" Jack opened his mouth but never got tosay anything. "Thanks Jack!" that was all he got as she ran out the door.

"Um~ ok then..."

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is short again. Anyways, thank you for all the favs and reviews! It means SO much to me!**


End file.
